


All The Time

by rayofsunshinc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM Undertones, Bottom Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, This is just smut, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsunshinc/pseuds/rayofsunshinc
Summary: “What if someone else got on the elevator and saw how fucking desperate you are?”“I want you all the time. I don’t care who knows.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	All The Time

When they got into the elevator, Richie had his mouth on Eddie’s, kissing him wildly. Eddie moaned against his mouth, hands tucking inside of his suit jacket. Richie even pushed his hand inside of Eddie’s pants, desperately palming him. Eddie gasped against his mouth, cock twitching at the friction, hardening against Richie’s palm.

“God, you can’t even wait to get inside the door before you’re begging for my cock?” Eddie said. “What if someone else got on the elevator and saw how fucking desperate you are?”

“I want you all the time. I don’t care who knows.” Richie said.

It made Eddie’s heart race, a fond smile tugging at his lips. “You’ve let me know that all night. That's for sure.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I just can’t think about anything else. I’ve wanted you to fuck me since this morning, but _no_ , you didn’t want us to be late to brunch.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to disappoint our friends that we haven’t seen in months just because you’re a fucking pervert.”

Richie squeezed Eddie’s dick as the elevator did ding to tell them they had reached their floor. They walked down the hall together, Eddie holding tightly onto Richie’s hand, the one that had just been palming at his cock.

They were staying at a fancy hotel for Bill’s movie premier and had left the afterparty early. Richie kept whispering dirty things into Eddie’s ear all night, about how he couldn’t wait to suck Eddie’s cock or if they could just go back to their room Richie would have done anything Eddie wanted. Eddie had tried his best to ignore Richie, but it seemed to just make Richie hornier. Even when Eddie tucked his hand under Richie’s suit jacket to touch his lower back, Richie had just leaned in to Eddie’s neck to tell him he wanted Eddie to fuck the shit out of him.

Eddie sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at Richie expectantly since he’d been so eager this whole night. They exchanged the kind of eye contact that was heated, and suddenly Richie climbed into Eddie’s lap. Eddie loved when Richie got into his lap, completely surrounding himself with Richie, Richie, Richie. Thighs straddling his waist, mouth panting against Eddie’s, and Richie’s belt buckle and the outline of his dick pressing into Eddie’s stomach. Eddie’s hands quickly undid the belt, then his hands dipped below his pants in the back to squeeze Richie’s ass properly, making him press impossibly closer.

“Eddie, please.” Richie mumbled against the kiss.

“You’re so needy.” Eddie squeezed Richie’s ass. He tipped his head back to look at Richie, eyes searching Richie’s for a sign that he was going in the right direction, using a tone that was a little sharper. “Too impatient.”

Richie was flushing even brighter as he leaned in to bury his face against Eddie’s neck.

They should talk about this more, but Eddie always felt embarrassed when he talked about things he wanted to try during sex. He was working on that. It was much easier to try things already in the moment.

Richie was always good at reminding him that he was allowed to want things. Normal, not horny or dick-brained Eddie didn’t necessarily want to be mean to Richie. But ... horny dick-brained Eddie did. Just in a sexual way, just call him out on being so needy, make him fucking behave for once. Richie liked Eddie being in control (and so did Eddie), liked when Eddie manhandled him and told him what to do. This felt like new territory though. Eddie was bossy, but not really _mean_.

Eddie’s hands slipped out of Richie’s pants and rubbed his back. “Already pouting, huh?”

“Mhm.” Richie made a noise under his breath. He tilted his head to kiss against Eddie’s skin. He trailed his mouth against Eddie’s neck. Teeth dug into the skin, making Eddie gasp out.

Eddie tilted his head a little. “Don’t leave a mark, Richie.” The corner of Eddie’s mouth turned up into a soft smirk, because he knew that Richie loved to leave hickeys on his skin, knew that Eddie secretly liked it even though he complained about it.

Richie was already sucking a bruise into his neck, and didn't stop at Eddie’s instruction. Perfect.

When he finally did start kissing against the skin again, trailing his mouth to probably find another place to leave a mark, Eddie shook his head. “Richie, I said don’t. You know I don’t want to go to fucking dinner tomorrow with hickeys all over my neck.”

“I think you’re lying.” Richie drug his teeth along Eddie’s skin. Then he sucked on another patch of skin, making the heat in Eddie’s groin stir. 

Eddie gripped tighter onto Richie’s back. “You’re not listening very well.”

Richie hummed in the back of his throat, tongue dragging over Eddie’s skin, making his whole neck damp and hot with spit. Eddie’s hips jerked, cloth-covered cock grinding against Richie’s ass. Richie groaned against his neck, hips rolling to meet the feeling.

“Kiss me.” Eddie said.

Richie moved back to kiss Eddie hard, and a little sloppy. Eddie’s tongue dragged against the back of Richie’s teeth, making him press his hips into Eddie’s lap.

“Get undressed. If you want me to fuck you, you better start listening.” Eddie gave Richie a peck, then another.

Richie did what he was told this time without complaint. He was standing in the middle of the room, naked and curled in on himself.

“You look so good, baby.” Eddie said, standing up to shrug out of his suit jacket and hang it up. He toed out of his shoes. “And look at that, you _can_ listen afterall.”

Richie smiled at him. Eddie put his hand on Richie’s back, urging him onto the bed. They moved together, Eddie hovering over Richie and kissing him more. Richie’s cock was pressing against the cloth of his thigh, his hands tugging Eddie’s shirt out of his pants. Eddie was grinding his dick against Richie’s stomach. Richie’s fingers were dragging down his back as he moaned against the kiss.

“Turn over.” Eddie told him.

Richie was on his belly quickly, limbs splayed out like a starfish. Eddie smiled to himself. God, he loved Richie so much. As if Richie knew what he was thinking, he looked over his shoulder at Eddie and smiled.

Eddie grabbed the lube, then moved in to straddle the back of Richie’s thighs. He rolled up his sleeves, then smoothed his hand down Richie’s back, then down to his asscheek. He squeezed, fingers dragging over the skin. He pulled his cheeks apart, popped the top on the lube with his thumb, then squeezed it between his asscheeks. Richie always liked that.

Eddie dragged his finger through the mess, teasing his index finger around Richie’s rim. He could feel Richie trying to push back and take him in. Eddie pushed his fingertip gently into Richie.

A gentle gasp left Richie. He arched his back toward the feeling. Eddie squeezed his hip in warning. Richie whimpered softly. Eddie gently nudged his fingertip in and out. He was quite enjoying feeling Richie’s body try so hard to take more. 

He pushed his finger all the way inside. Richie moaned. Eddie thrust his finger slowly, working him open just a little. Richie whined under his breath.

“You always take it so well.” Eddie said.

“Come on, Eddie. You know I can take more than that.”

Eddie knew Richie well enough to know that he was trying to entice him. He’d say something a little smart like that, all so Eddie would fuck him harder. Eddie didn’t mind this game at all. It was making him hot all over. His cock was straining inside his pants still.

“Baby, if you don’t stop talking, you’re gonna regret it.” Eddie said, slowly thrusting that one finger still.

“Oh, am I?” Richie asked.

Eddie pulled back his finger, replacing it was two. Instead of doing much other than stretching them out, Eddie brought his free hand down on Richie’s asscheek, smacking it harder than he’d ever dared when he was playing around or even when he was fucking Richie.

The gasp that Richie let out, the way that he clenched down on Eddie’s fingers, and pushed back as if he were asking for another one made Eddie’s dick throb. _God_.

“But that’s the problem, isn’t it?” Eddie said, smoothing his hand over where the red mark was already appearing on Richie’s ass. “You like when I correct you, don’t you?” He landed another hard smack against Richie’s ass.

Richie whined.

“Maybe I should really do something you won’t like.” Eddie pulled his fingers back, and Richie whined. Eddie pushed three fingers back inside. He curled his fingers inside of Richie, barely teasing him with some stimulation. Richie was clenching and trying to jerk against them. Eddie landed another smack against his ass, making him gasp and clench more.

“What if I … just leave my fingers inside you, spank you until you’re ass is so red you won’t even be able to sit _down,_ even by dinner tomorrow. I’ll just let you just whither and clench around my fingers, like the desperate slut that you are.”

Richie gasped softly.

“Too much with the name calling?” Eddie asked softly.

“No - no. I - ”

“What?” Eddie asked. “You can tell me.”

“I - I _like it_.” Richie mumbled.

“ _Oh_.” Eddie said softly. He swallowed hard, cock twitching again. “Of course you do.” Eddie licked over his lips, getting right back into it. “That’s my point exactly. I’d have to jerk off and cum all over that ass without fucking you. Just leave you there. That’s the only way you’d understand that you need to listen to me.”

Richie whined again. It was a sound that Eddie was happily getting used to tonight.

“I know you’re a good boy, Richie.” Eddie said, thrusting his fingers inside of him. Richie pushed back on the feeling. “I know you can be good for me.”

“I can.” Richie said. “Please, let me.”

“Alright.” Eddie said. “What you’re going to do for me is lay there and take whatever I’m going to give you without comments, without doing anything. Unless I ask.”

“I can … I can do that, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled. He leaned over Richie’s back, pressed a gentle kiss against his shoulder. “I know you can.” He fucked his fingers faster into Richie, harder, really giving them to him good. There was so much lube and he was moving so fast, it was making a filthy squelching sound in the background of Eddie’s words. “You just need a little reminding of who’s in charge here, don’t you?”

Richie was moaning out soft little noises that made Eddie crazy. “Just a little reminder. Just .. oh, _fuck_.”

“You ready to take my dick?” Eddie asked.

“Uh huh.” Richie’s face was buried in his arms, chest pressing more against the mattress, back arched.

“I would hope so, since you’ve been begging me to fuck you all night.” Eddie was still fucking his fingers into Richie. “I should’ve just taken you into the bathroom and fucked you there.”

“ _Eddie_.” Richie said.

“I could’ve just bent you over the sink in the bathroom.” Eddie slowed the thrust. His free hand smoothed down Richie’s back. “Fucked you right there where anyone could have seen, and you wouldn’t have cared. You’d just take whatever I give you, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.” Richie was practically whimpering.

Eddie stilled his fingers, just keeping them inside the tight heat of Richie’s ass. “So my fingers aren’t good enough, huh?” Eddie asked.

“No. I’m … I - I just want more.”

“Because you’re a cock slut, aren’t you?”

“Eddie.” Richie practically whimpered.

“Is that a yes?” Eddie asked.

“ _Yes_.”

“Maybe next time you decide to misbehave I’ll have to teach you a better lesson than this.” Eddie slowly pulled his fingers out of Richie. He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out of his briefs. He popped open the bottle of lube again, pouring some in his hand to spread on his cock. “But I fucking love when you’re like this.” He rubbed his cock against Richie’s hole, teasing the head against his rim. Richie was being so quiet, just whining under his breath some more. “I love knowing how much you want me.”

“God, all the time, Eddie. Please.” Richie pleaded.

“You’re being very, very patient and good now.” Eddie said softly. He groaned as he pushed the head of his cock past that tight resistance. Richie moaned out as he slowly thrust forward, cock getting enveloped in the tight heat of Richie’s ass. It was always an incredible feeling, just being entirely surrounded by Richie. “God, you’re taking me so well. Like you’re made to take my cock.”

“Uh-huh.” Richie panted out. Richie tried to push back, grinding against the feeling. 

Both Eddie’s hands squeezed Richie’s hips, grounding himself and warning Richie. “Baby, you gotta be good.”

With a gentle sigh, Richie relaxed against the mattress.

“I know.” Eddie rubbed his hand over Richie’s red ass cheek. He ran his hand along Richie’s back, over his shoulders that were spread flat against the mattress. Eddie pushed his hand into Richie’s hair, fingers curling into it, tugging and palm against Richie’s skull. Richie gasped, body tensing around Eddie. With a deep breath and bottom lip between his teeth, he moved Richie’s head, cheek against the pillows.

Richie made a quiet noise under his breath. Eddie could feel his legs wiggling where they were tight between Eddie’s knees. 

“Mhm.” Eddie pulled his hips back and thrust forward in a slow motion. He pulled back, grinding in deep and slow with each motion. “I bet you like feeling me so deep inside you, huh?”

Richie whined out softly. “Yes, Eddie, but - I want more.”

Eddie pulled his hand back and landed a heavy smack against Richie ass. The way that Richie clenched around his cock, the way that he jerked and gasped was enough to make Eddie do it again. “Did I say you were allowed to ask me for anything?”

“N - no.” Richie sounded wrecked. He sounded close to tears, really. Was it fucked up that Eddie kind of liked that he could make Richie sound like that?

“I know, baby.” Eddie smoothed his hand over the red mark, the searing hot skin. Fingers gently dragged through the dusting of hair there. “I know it’s hard when you’re just so greedy.”

“Mm.” Richie made a soft noise.

Eddie pulled his hips back and thrust in sharp, hard. He didn’t go fast yet, but he slammed his hips into Richie’s so hard that skin was slapping. Richie grunted every time that Eddie thrust into him. Eddie pushed his palm against Richie’s cheek, forcing his head down into the pillows. He shoved two fingers into Richie’s open mouth, and Richie moaned around them.

With more force behind his thrusts, Eddie was quite literally fucking Richie into the mattress. Eddie fucked hard and fast into Richie, who was drooling around his fingers. He pulled his hand away, only so he could splay his hands out on the mattress and fuck hard, and deeper into Richie. He was entirely lost in it. "Want you to feel this tomorrow. Remember how slutty you've acted today."

Eddie was nearly dizzy with the high that was coming from this. Heat was spiking in his groin and he knew what was coming. So he slowed down.

"Don't - please, Eddie." Richie tired to jerk his hips back.

"Look at you. That desperate for me to fuck you?"

"God - Eddie, I just - yes. That's all I want."

"Such a fucking slut."

"Eddie, I'm yours. All yours."

“Fuck, Richie. I love you so much.”

"I love you too."

He threw his head back as he came, grinding deep into Richie as he did.

He didn’t know how he ended up flat against Richie back, Richie sandwiched between the mattress and Eddie. “Shit. I’m sorry.” Eddie mumbled.

“It’s okay. Cozy.” Richie mumbled out.

Eddie laughed softly. He stayed there for a few more seconds until he got up the energy to move. He shifted to pull out, and push himself off of Richie’s back. “You okay?” Eddie asked. “Turn over and I’ll jerk you off.”

“Not necessary.” Richie said.

Eddie raised his eyebrows. “Oh.”

“Yeah. My dick was pretty cozy down there too.”

“God.” Eddie said, wobbly on his legs.

Richie groaned as he turned onto his side. “You’ve got jizz all over your pants.”

“Fuck.” Eddie looked down at the crotch of his pants, a wet spot around the zipper from lube and cum. He shoved them down and threw them over the chair. “This suit was expensive.”

“Mm. You looked hot in it too.” Richie was propped up on one elbow, looking absolutely divine in a layer of sweat, pecs pressed together, a sticky spot on the swell of his belly from cum. If Eddie could, he would’ve gotten hard again at the sight.

“Nothing the cry cleaner can’t fix, I guess.” Eddie said, knee dipping the mattress so he could lean down to kiss Richie.

"I'm sore." Richie mumbled against Eddie's lips.

"You asked for it." Eddie said. "And I think you like that. Knowing how hard you were fucked."

"Eddie." Richie mumbled, ears pink.

"It's okay." Eddie stood back up to unbutton his shirt, shrug out of it.

“I need a shower.” Richie said.

“Me too.”

“Then room service? I’m hungry.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. “I’ll get the shower going. Join me.”

“Okay.” Richie shot him a dopey little smile.


End file.
